


I promise

by batsaboutbats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Blow Job, Condoms, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tim likes to watch, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ace!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats
Summary: Tim thought he knew until he didn't. Jason and Stephanie are happy to help him figure it out.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/ Stephanie Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meaninglessblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my lovely friend Meaninglessblah!! <3 I'm really glad they liked it, and B encouraged me to post it here. So I am. :3c

They were nothing if not meticulous planners in their line of work. Tim with his contingencies and backup plans, Jason with rebuttals to make them think twice and Stephanie being the one who practically exuded optimism. It seeped over into their civilian lives which served them well most of the time. However it hadn’t been something put to use during more… _intimate moments_. They rarely had time to sleep much less delve into pleasurable bedroom pursuits. 

That changed when they’d gotten doused in a new sex pollen during a fight with Ivy-- and it had devolved into some of the hottest sex they’d had in years. Even Tim had enjoyed it, enough to revisit it in less extenuating circumstances.

This time there was no pollen. Only late night discussions and enough heart to hearts to make Hallmark Channel executives rich. There was no contract, Tim had tried, but Stephanie threatened to put his pen somewhere unpleasant because  _ You can talk to us Tim, it’s not a board meeting _ . So they talked.

They were all aware of the others triggers and landmines now. Jason hated being restrained. Stephanie was averse to pain. Tim didn’t like having sex.

Instead, Tim liked to _watch_. 

He curled up on the end of the bed, rubbing Stephanie’s ankle in a soothing motion as Jason undressed her. He loved her, always had, but had never understood why he just couldn’t bring himself to take the next step. Hugging, kissing, even cuddling he enjoyed even if he rarely got the chance to do so. It had taken years for him to realize that sexuality was a very broad spectrum and he placed somewhere along the asexual line.

He blamed his busy nightlife, running himself so ragged he didn’t have time to focus on his personal life. Instead he’d been dashing from one crisis to the next, not paying any mind to it until their relationship had fallen by the wayside. That old teenage wound had healed and left their friendship stronger. Stephanie had been patient, didn’t try to push him. Some things had to be decided for oneself after all.

Just when he thought he’d figured it out, Jason smashed all of Tim’s delicate assumptions like a bull in a china shop. Watching Stephanie ride the older man's cock in a pollen induced stupor had made him question himself even more, to the point that he was unable to stop seeing it every time he closed his eyes. He wasn’t exactly sex repulsed, but preferred his own hand to the touch of another. He’d had plenty of time to think about it and decided to ask them to show him again. This time he was taking a more active role of control, a _director_ rather than _voyeur_.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Jason asked, unhooking Stephanie’s pink bra with one hand. Tim nodded, feeling his shoulders relax at the soft moan she gave when Jason thumbed her nipple. 

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “ _Yeah_ , it’s more than ok. It’s great.” He smiled when Jason searched his face for any hint of hesitation. “Make her feel good Jay.”

“Tim will tell us if he wants us to stop.” Stephanie reminded the large man above her, stroking his jaw as she tugged him down for a kiss. “C’mere big guy.” Watching them make out made him feel calm somehow, a sense of rightness blanketing him. Despite his usual abrasive nature, Jason was tender with her, hands gentle on her skin. Tim watched as they traced down her curves, settling against her thighs.

She was already wet, evidence staining her panties when Jason’s hand curled between her thighs. She whimpered as he pulled the garment aside, exposing the soft skin beneath. Tim crawled up alongside her when Jason slowly began to stroke her, teasing little circles that made her thighs jump. 

He gave her soft encouragement as she arched into Jason’s hand, watching as she grew pink from the tips of her ears all the way down between her full breasts. Jason was flushed as well, his cock stiff and obvious in his cargo jeans.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well Jay.” He stroked the man’s wrist, feeling the pulse that raced there. “She’s almost there-- Steph, can he finger you? Show him how wet you are--” She nodded frantically as Jason’s finger dipped into her easily. Jason was starting to shake as Tim continued. “There. Now can you clench down for him?” Tim wrapped his arm around her waist to give her an anchor to cling to as she squirmed. She didn’t hesitate to obey, stomach tensing.

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Jason breathed. He pumped another finger into her, forearm flexing as he put some weight into it. “Fuck, babybird.”

“Don’t stop. Faster.” Tim urged him. “Steph, don’t let up.” She propped herself onto her elbows, mouth open in a silent shout as she came. She collapsed, sweaty and panting when Jason slowed down, a thread of slick trailing his fingers when he pulled them out. He didn’t even hesitate to lick them clean, sucking obscenely as he watched her cuddle into Tim’s embrace. Tim felt his own cock twinge at the way Jason’s cheeks hollowed, but it wasn’t something he wanted to explore. Not tonight.

“What do you want to do Jason?” Tim asked as Stephanie caught her breath. 

“Get out of these jeans,  _ fuck _ , I’m hard.” He laughed, unbuttoning his pants. He kicked them off and rejoined them to settle between Stephanie’s splayed thighs. Tim reached over into the nightstand drawer, tossing a condom at the larger man.

“Put that on.” He watched the older man’s thick cock twitch, precum beading at the tip. Jason swore as he tore open the foil packet, biting his lip as he rolled it over himself. Tim reached down with a teasing smile and spread Stephanie open. “Bet you wanna put it in here, don’t you?”

“Nrgh--” Jason squeezed himself hard, breathing through it. “Yeah.”

“Steph, can he?” Tim purred. “Or do you need a few more minutes?”

“Ready to go, if you are.” Stephanie giggled, reaching an arm out to wrap around Jason’s neck. She tossed her other arm over Tim’s shoulders, embracing them both as Jason pressed forward. Tim found himself fascinated by the way Jason’s stern face softened and his eyes fluttered shut as he sank into her, tamed by the wet heat. Tim had never felt so close to anyone before, intimate without the intimacy.

Like he belonged.

He cupped Jason’s burning cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb carefully. There was a small scar there, faded from the years. He knew it like the back of his own hand because he had been the one to put it there in one of their past skirmishes. A glancing blow that had recorded Tim’s existence right into Jason’s skin the way Jason’s had on his own. This close Jason’s eyes were less blue and more green, pupils blown wide in pleasure. He nuzzled into Tim’s palm, kissing it in a gesture of trust.

They were over hurting each other.

“Feel good?” He asked quietly. 

“Quite,” Jason admitted, heartfelt, as Stephanie giggled. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, tugging him in deeper. Tim sank further into the mattress as Jason covered them with his bulk, burying himself to the hilt.

“Before you start-- Steph, do you want him to come inside or out?” Tim glanced between them, waiting. Jason trembled with restraint as Stephanie thought about it.

“Outside. I’m not on birth control right now, and I’d prefer to double up for that” She nodded. “Sorry Jay.”

“S’ok Cupcake,” Jason laughed, “Nothing to apologize for. I’ll pull out.” 

“I can--” Tim swallowed. “I can finish it for you.”

“You sure?” Jason frowned. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He nodded, sure of himself. “I want you to feel good...”

“Want me to return the favor?” Jason hummed as he pulled out a little and thrust back in. Stephanie sighed happily at the motion, relaxing into the steady staccato.

“Maybe another time.” Tim smiled as she snaked her hand between them and idly stroked her clit. He was only a little stiff, far more interested in the soft emotional intimacy than his own physical pleasure. It was just another layer to the buzz of contentment he felt, nothing too urgent. “I just wanna watch you both come.”

“Mm…!” She arched, wriggling as Jason hit a sweet spot. “Right there-- harder,  _ please _ .” Tim rolled away as Jason hitched her knees over his elbows and drew her up to the right angle. She gasped as he speared into her again, rocking back into it. “Yes, yes, yes,  _ yesssssss _ …” She chanted, wisps of hair clinging to the edge of her lips as she clawed at the sheets. 

Jason growled as his hips snapped with a resounding smack. They’d picked one of Jason’s safehouses for their exploration into whatever  _ this _ was, because they didn’t want to stifle themselves. Which meant they could get loud if they wanted-- and they did. Stephanie wasn’t shy as she got close, mouthy as ever.

The lines her nails made over Jason’s shoulders were a masterpiece to Tim’s eye.

Tim sat up to watch their joining from a better angle, fingers itching for his camera. Instead he laced them with Stephanie’s, letting her squeeze them. She wailed when it grew to be too much, jerking wildly as she hit her stride-- Jason’s pace stuttered, but he didn’t stop, stubborn enough to see it through. She couldn’t seem to get her limbs to cooperate, flopping against the bed.

“Jay!” She whimpered, gasping as he jerked her back down over his cock, over and over until he’d wrenched another orgasm out of her. 

Jason pulled out of her with a wet gasp, trembling all over-- He was close, breath heaving like he’d run for miles. Tim wasted no time in tugging the condom off, since he knew what came next would be much better without it. Jason moaned like a dying man when Tim wrapped his fist around him firmly, tugging the velvety skin slowly.

Stephanie got the hint after she recovered, crawling over to twirl her tongue over the pretty pink tip. She was a wreck, hair wild and skin doused in sweat, but she still managed a cheeky wink before she wrapped her lips over him and sucked. Tim turned his face to Jason’s neck, kissing the unscarred skin just below his ear.

“Come on Jay, it’s ok. You can let go-- we got you.” He whispered. “You’ve been so good tonight, it’s your turn now. Go ahead and come.”

Jason tensed, planting his feet as he thrust up into Stephanie’s mouth, sliding  _ through _ Tim’s fingers. He dragged Tim’s face up to his level, kissing him with tongue and teeth as he came down Stephanie’s throat with a satisfied groan that reverberated in Tim’s skull. They didn’t disengage until Jason was done, Stephanie licking her lips clean as Tim slowly stroked the last droplets out and he began to flag in his hand.

“ _ Fucking hell _ ,” Jason declared, winded.

“10/10 would do again.” Stephanie chirped, flopping over top of them with a tired grin. 

“Glad you had fun.” Tim wiped his hand against the sheets. Seeing them so happy was contagious. He squeaked when Jason grabbed his shirt and tugged him down with them, trapping him.

“You had fun too, right?” Jason asked, eyes closed.

“Mm _hm_ ,” Tim didn’t try to get away, even though there were cases to work on and projects to complete for a meeting at W.E in the morning. “I had fun. Thank you. For doing this for me.”

“Anytime.” Stephanie yawned. “Wanna do it again tomorrow?”

“I think can clear my schedule.” Tim said, resting his head against Jason’s shoulder. He was already getting tired, finding it hard to resist the lull of sleep. It didn’t help that the older man radiated heat like a furnace. Jason kissed the top of his head and laughed softly.

“If you don’t, the Red Hood might have to arrange a kidnapping.” 

“ _Don’t you dare_.” Tim mumbled, settling in. “I’ll call you when I’m done, I promise.”

  
  
  



End file.
